


Bad In All The Right Ways

by morticialiscious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, Angst, Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff, Funny, Homophobia, Horny Teenagers, I hope, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Sweet, let them be gay, melts your insides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticialiscious/pseuds/morticialiscious
Summary: Morty and Ricky want to 'hang out' together.





	Bad In All The Right Ways

**Author's Note:**

> ahemahemPROCRASTINATINGahemahem!! i've been meaning to write about @vanilla-morty's nerd!rick for quite a bit cause i'm a sucker for it. i love their drawings and this one is one of my absolute faves!! thank you so much for being in the fandom ꒰♡⌯́ॢ³⌯̀ॢ꒱

"Are you sure this is f-fine?" Ricky asked, tone nervous yet excited. "Yeah, don't worry, mom's never home," Morty reassured him, opening the small apartment door letting him inside. "Oh jeez, you already met my mom right? She'll probably flip if she finds out what we're about to do." He laughed anxiously, rubbing his upper arm.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to Ricky, we can just hang out. I got Galaga." Morty was so relieved that Ricky was distracted enough to not realize the apartment was mostly empty and that he's basically lying to him.

"No!" The awkward teen held up his hands before clasping it together, "No, I-I... I want it. It's just," Ricky was sweating now and red in the face, he pulled the collar of his light-blue plaid button-up shirt and adjusted his glasses. "I have never done this before. I always thought it was going to be a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with boys! They don't- Because we aren't supposed to-... you know?"

"Yeah that's understandable, there is a lot of homophobes out there." Morty approached the other teen slowly and Ricky's breath hitched, his brown pants feeling too tight since the moment Morty went to his house and invited him to 'hang out'.

He already knew, of course, they've discussed it last week that's why they made sure to sneak and walk around where there are no people. It's easy since it's Sunday, people are in their homes or at church. It was a perfect opportunity and clearly, Morty has this perfectly planned already.

"But forget what the other people say, Ricky, this is our own space. People's opinions don't matter here. It's just you and me." Morty glanced at Ricky's lips then back again to stare at him with those sharp brown eyes that looked like they've seen everything.

It's pulling Ricky in like a black hole and he couldn't resist. He loves him, he doesn't know why. It just happened, he freaked out when he kissed Morty so suddenly one time when they were hanging out alone both outcasts finding solace in each other. He was hyperventilating, apologizing, and begging him not to tell or ruin their friendship but what he got in return surprised him.

Morty was comforting him, telling him it was okay, that it's fine then when everything calmed down he took Ricky's hand and asked if he could get a kiss. He had been in heaven when their lips touched again. It felt so right. Like his lips were meant to touch his, like this was already planned before it was supposed to happen.

'Where have you been all my life?' The sentence in Ricky's head was so ridiculous he laughed. Morty was taken aback by Ricky's sudden burst of laughter and couldn't help but smile. "What's so funny? Was I too cheesy?"

"No no no! It's just- I thought of something and... sorry sorry, I shouldn't be laughing." Ricky, now more comfortable, closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Morty's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "No actually, this is how it's supposed to go." Morty kissed the top of his head, wrapping his own arms around him. "It should be fun, are you having fun?"

"Well, I'm beginning to." Ricky lifted his head and gently kissed Morty on the lips. Morty parted his lips to let Ricky's tongue explore his mouth. The boy was always willing to learn and figure out something new. It didn't surprise Morty also that he was a fast learner. They pulled away, both of their breathing labored. "Is this okay? Was I good?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, yeah, really good. So good Ricky. Come on, let's take it to the bedroom." Morty led them to his room and Ricky's mind was racing. They are actually gonna do it, they're gonna make love under the sheets for the first time. When Morty stripped off of his leather jacket, he turned to Ricky with a reassuring smile. "When things get too much for you we can stop at any time, alright?"

"Y-Yeah, okay." He gulped before looking away then proceeded to unbutton his plaid shirt with shaky fingers. "This is your first time so I think it's best if you top if your okay with bottoming that's fine too." Morty took off his yellow shirt, his denim jeans, socks and white shoes leaving him only in his yellow polka dots boxers. "I want to make you feel good."

Ricky was still nervously taking off his clothes that he didn't realize that Morty was already half naked. "I-It's okay, I'll go with what you think is best since you're more experienced." Conscious and insecure he braced himself and turned around, eyes shut tight, his cheeks red, and fist on either side of him. He didn't know what he was expecting, for Morty to laugh at him for being scrawny? For him having pimples? Or was it because he was wearing green cartoon alien boxer briefs?

Ricky didn't know but he felt warm breath fanning his face and the close proximity of the body in front of him. He opened one eye to see Morty was really close. "What the fuck, holy shit you're so hot it should be illegal."

Both of his eyes are open now and they were wide, he could feel his face heat up at the compliment. "You're hot too. Does that mean we're both going to jail?" Ricky checked Morty out, looking him up and down before settling on his crotch.

Morty gave a hearty laugh. "You're a fucking riot, Ricky. I like your brief by the way. Alllliieeennnss." He drawled the last word out and Ricky slapped him on the arm playfully. "At least I'm not the one in the polka dot boxers."

"Heeyyyy, they're cute." Morty peched him on the lips, "You're cute." He chuckled and Ricky leaned in to kiss him again. "So what do we do now?"

"My favorite part." There was zero distance between them now and Ricky could feel Morty's dick pressed up against his own and he moaned. He slapped a hand over his mouth, surprised and embarrassed at the sound that he made. "It's okay baby. Nobody will hear, just us." Morty moved, rubbing himself on Ricky. 

"What about your neighbors? Won't they hear?" The boy still moaned when Morty grabbed his hips and pressed against him harder, "Nah they won't trust me, nobody lives there." Morty leaned down to kiss Ricky's neck, trailing his tongue on his skin. "M-Mortyyyy..." He said slowly, his hands on Morty's chest.

Morty moved them forward and pressed Ricky on the wall next to the door behind him. Morty started biting and sucking on the juncture of Ricky's neck and nothing stopped the genius to let out soft breathy moans in his ear. "S-Should I do- do something?" Ricky asked concerned that Morty was doing all the work.

"Mnnmm, I know what you should do." The other boy pulled down Ricky's boxers then his own freeing both their cocks from the confines of their temporary prison. Morty was thick and Ricky was long and both of their dicks were leaking precum. It looked so good pressed together in Morty's opinion.

Ricky was staring too and breathed out a soft "Wow." And that got Morty chuckling. "I know right." He took Ricky's hand and guided him to grasp both of them moving his hand up and down. Morty groaned eyes shut tight, "Oh wow." Ricky sighed out of pure bliss.

Ricky moved his hand faster making them both gasp, the precum leaking out and covering both their dicks and Ricky's hand. "Oh- Oh no, Moty I'm gonna-" And Ricky came and there was a lot. It was on both their stomachs and cocks and the sight just made Morty want the genius boy's dick filling him up inside his ass.

"I'm so sorry Morty-" Ricky was about to apologize but Morty's mouth was on him, hot and heavy. It wasn't the sweet kisses they shared earlier, this was different, this was full of want and need and it got him moaning in Morty's mouth, he was also trailing his tongue on his braces. Morty pulled away and started going back to leaving hickeys and bite marks on his shoulder, chest, and neck.

"M-Morty, ah! Fuck!" Ricky cursed when Morty touched his sensitive cock and started stroking it. The pain that mixed with the pleasure made Ricky's knees quiver. "Morty- Morty wait!" Morty stopped what he was doing, and pulled away from him. "Is there something wrong?" Ricky made sure to take a moment to breathe.

"No, it's just- what has gotten into you all of a sudden? That was so- damn..." Morty smirked, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Ricky groaned, feeling his cum drying, "Don't mention her while we're doing this." Morty saw how serious Ricky was and nodded, "I'm sorry, I'll keep it in mind."

The genius sighed, "You are so... wild. You scare me sometimes, can we continue?" Morty nodded, "Yeah, this time you gotta shove it inside my ass. You okay with that?" Ricky nodded, "I got an A-plus in biology if I used the right angle I'll be able to hit your prostate." Morty's dick twitched.

"Damn okay." Morty grabbed the bottle of lube in the drawer next to the bed, "Can I be the one to finger you? I've tried it myself a few times, I think I'll be pretty good." The other boy chuckled, "Where is all the confidence coming from? Not complaining but damn does it look good on you."

Ricky gave him a grin showing off his braces. He took the lube from Morty before the other boy laid down on the bed with his ass up. Ricky didn't know how much lube he needed for this but decided to pour it on Morty's ass than on his hand. Morty felt the cold lube trail down his balls and he shivered.

"Okay, here I go," Ricky said distractedly, Morty giggled and bit his hand because he found him adorable. One finger went in easily, Morty moved back until his hole swallowed Ricky's finger. "More baby, please," Morty begged and he obliged. He added another one and that easily went in too. "How many dicks have you had in your ass, Morty?"

It was an honest question but that got him moaning. Rick added a third finger and kept a slow pace, observing Morty's reaction. "Ricky please, put your cock in me already oh my god. I want to feel your cum inside of me, I want you to fuck me hard."

Ricky's face flushed and he was hard again. "W-Where did you learn all of that? That's so hot Morty, you're so fucking sexy. Turn over." Morty quickly obeyed and laid down on his back, legs open wide and welcoming, Ricky put extra lube on his cock before giving it a few strokes. "I'm gonna go in now." 

Ricky slowly entered Morty and the boy under him was going crazy. The genius couldn't even explain how good Morty felt, his face scrunched up as he gripped Morty's waist. "Oh my god Morty you feel so good." He moved slowly thrusting in and out and Morty was in tears. Despite Ricky not being aware, Morty felt like he was being teased and he loves it.

"Mmmortyyy." Ricky lifted Morty's waist before thrusting his dick back into him trying to look for his prostate. Ricky took it slow, figuring out new angles that may have a high percentage of him finding Morty's p-spot.

He gently brushed something inside that made Morty moan. "There." He breathed out and Ricky was merciless. He pulled out and slammed his dick down inside of Morty's ass hitting him exactly in his prostate.

Morty arched his back, gripped the sheets and cried out. Ricky's thrust was erratic, mouth open and eyes looking down at Morty's crimson face, eyes shut in ecstasy. He leaned down to kiss Morty, all tongue like he did to him earlier.

"I love you, Morty, I love you so much." Ricky squeezed Morty's cock and started jacking him off. Biting and sucking Morty just like he did.

Morty spasmed, his cum decorating his stomach, eyes shut and biting his bottom lip so hard it bled. Ricky stared with heart in his eyes unaware that saliva was dripping down his mouth, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you MORTY!" With a final thrust, Ricky buried himself inside Morty and came a second time.

They both stayed like that before Ricky pulled out and landed on top of Morty, spent and blissed out. Morty gave a weak chuckle, "Get off of me you square I can't breathe." Ricky giggled and moved to the side to lay on his back. "How the hell do you still have glasses on without it slipping?" Morty asked, laying on his side now to look at him.

"Well, I've managed to prepare since we have planned this. I modified and adjusted the grip of the temple and the temple tip so it could stay in place and the nose pads to stick gently on the bridge of my nose and the button is located on the bridge-" Morty lifted himself up to kiss him gently on the lips before pulling away, "Only you Ricky, only you."

"Well, I wanna see you while we do it sooo..." Morty laughed and Ricky gave him a dorky smile. They stared into each other's eyes, content at the moment and the sound of their slow breathing. "You know... my mama told me you were a bad influence." Morty's eyes saddened, "Oh?"

"Yeah, and she's correct." Ricky adjusted his glasses, before pulling him in by his torso to cuddle. "You're bad in all the right ways." He kissed Morty again, slow and not rushed, like they have all the time in the world. It is quite a nice thought. Ricky fell asleep after both finding the energy to clean up. Morty also told him that next time he should use a condom for safety and Ricky went on a rant about how annoying his sex ed teacher was and how wrong he is.

Morty cooked him breakfast for tomorrow and plastic wrapped it. He placed it next to the bedside table next to a glass of water. Morty looked at the sleeping form of Ricky in Morty's temporary bed, he brushed the hair off of his face and tucked it behind his ear before kissing him on the forehead.

He drank the sight until the device in his ear beeped signaling him that his time on this dimension is limited. "I'll see you later Ricky," Morty said before leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him quietly before racing down the stairs.

Something flickered in the air in the middle of the road and Morty ran towards it at full speed. The pain in his movement reminded him of what he was going to leave behind and it made Morty run faster. One moment of delay, he'll miss it. He might change his mind. He might stay.

Morty jumped just in time for the big purple portal to appear then in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're curious about @vanilla-morty and want to see more of their amazing art here's their tumblr: https://vanilla-morty.tumblr.com
> 
> if you want low-quality trash or just plain curious here's mine: https://morticialiscious.tumblr.com


End file.
